Andromeda
by AlgoDecir
Summary: Bill is manipulative and is leaving. What will he do when Andromeda Schaefer finally leaves him and her brother grows tired of his antics? Bill Kaulitz Tom Kaulitz Gustav Schaefer Georg Listing Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda sat on the porch-step of the large house, waiting to sum up the courage to ring his doorbell. The box of items rested, untouched, upon her thighs. She heard the door creak open slightly and a beautiful familiar voice whisper,

"Andi?" She gasped and jumped in shock.

"Bill, I was waiting to get the courage to knock on your door," She spoke quietly as her heart rate began decreasing again.

"Oh, well I guess you want to talk or something, maybe? Would you care to come in?" Andromeda sat, unblinking for a few seconds before answering.

"No, Bill, I don't want to come in," she stood up and handed him the fairly large cardboard box. "This is all your stuff, from my room and various other places."

"Andi, wait…" She cut him off.

"No, Bill, don't 'Andi' me. I can't talk about his right now; I don't think I can handle it." She stared solemnly at the ground as Bill sighed.

"Well, you're right. And I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry Andi; I never intended to hurt you."

"No one ever INTENDS to hurt me, Bill. It just happens, one way or another. You're no different than the rest of them." She turned around with her back towards him. "I just wish you would have told me sooner. I wouldn't have invested myself so much in you." She began walking down the paved driveway, her green converse kicking the asphalt in a steady tempo.

"Andromeda, please don't leave," He received silence in reply as he watched the love of his life slowly slip away from his grasp, singing quietly to himself as he shut the maple door.

*******

Tears lavishly tricked down the sides of her lovely cheeks. Again, her heart managed to be torn apart by the individual she cared for so illustriously. A text message flashed across the bright screen.

From: Bill  
I know texting probably makes me seem  
like a complete coward, but it's the only  
way I think you'll actually listen to me.  
I'm sorry for everything I did, but I felt  
like it'd be easiest for you to handle this  
way. I love you, Andromeda, forever  
and always, just as I promised once, a  
long time ago. And if you ever want to  
talk to me again, I'm here; always. I love  
you.

She set the messages to 'lock' and closed the phone. Before heading home, she stopped at the local park and sat underneath the extravagantly floral bridge where Bill promised her a lifetime, not so long ago. Tears poured down her olive cheeks, but no sound escaped her rosy lips. Footsteps echoed across the empty land and a familiar figure approached her.

"Andromeda?" The booming, tenor voice both comforted and frightened her all in the same.

"Gustav," she wiped the tears from her face. "Why are you here shouldn't you be practicing or something of the sort?"

"I heard you came by Bill's place." He crouched down next to her and soon after sat, cross-legged, by her side. "I figured that couldn't end well, and I know you well enough to know that you'd come here."

"Yeah, I guess you do," she chuckled. He placed his callused hand on her back and pulled her in close.

"I hope you know none of us had any idea he didn't tell you. We thought he had genuinely told you out front, and you were okay with it. I guess we were really wrong."

"Yeah, but that's Bill for you. He is incredibly manipulative if you haven't noticed."

"I know, Andi. However, I also know you're madly in love with him. You haven't fallen that hard for someone before."

"I know, and I REALLY don't want to lose him, but I can't handle this; not right now."

"I'm sorry, sis. I really am. Is there any way I can make it better? Absolutely anything you say, I'll try to make happen."

"Take me with you."


	2. Chapter 2

****************

"Take me with you." Gustav paused and just stared at her.

"Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know, Gustav. Do you think he didn't tell me because he was planning on hooking up with some other chick while you're on tour?"

"That's not like Bill. I know he loves you more than anything; I'm just not sure why he didn't tell you. It doesn't seem like him, at all."

"That's, I guess, why I'm worried…" Andi trailed off.

"Andi, come on, you know he wouldn't do that."

"I know."

"And you know you don't really want to come on tour." Her face sank.

"You're right."

"Andi, isn't there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all? Please just say it and I'm on it."

"Maybe, try to talk to Bill? You don't need to get answers out of him, just, tell him if he wants this to work, he needs to talk to me, okay?"

"Of course, Andromeda." She smiled. Gustav reached over and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Let's get you home. We only have a few days left and you need to be well-rested so we can make the best of them." Gustav smirked, stood up, took her hand, and pulled her up with him. They began walking home together as Gustav's cell phone rang, rather obnoxiously. A worried look sprawled across his face and Andromeda cocked her head to the side. Gustav picked up the phone with a "Hello?" he paused. "Yeah yeah she's here with me actually" and then, "No this is your mess you have to fix it." And after a while, "Yeah of course, I'll tell her." Another pause. "I get it. Chill out, Bill. And don't get too worked up." Again, "Okay talk to you later." "Yes, Bill." "Goodbye."

"Gustav?" Andromeda interrogated.

"Bill wants to talk to you apparently." He responded.

"Why didn't he just call me himself?" She moaned.

"Apparently he was afraid you wouldn't pick up."

"Well, that's probably true." She commented

"So you up for it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Where do I have to meet him?"

"15 Minutes down at 'your' tree or something in the park," he strained.

"Yeah, okay. We haven't been down there in ages."

"'Your' tree?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's where he first told me he loved me. It was always my special tree…" She choked, nervously.

"Okay well don't sweat it. Do you want to grab some coffee to pass the time?"

"Yeah, sure, but you're paying this time," Andromeda laughed.

******** (Bill) ********

I strained myself to get down to the park on time. What was I thinking? Asking for Andromeda to meet me through her brother is pretty damn cowardly… As I drove slowly through the streets, I wondered if Andromeda would ever take me back. I was dumb. Why didn't I just tell her about the tour to begin? She's a strong girl; I know she would have been able to handle it.

I hit my head against the steering wheel.

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?" I yelled at no one in particular. I turned right at the next stop sign and parked. As I got out of my car I noticed two familiar faces walking into the park. The tears already began welling up in my eyes. I could tell already that this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

******* (Andi) *******

As I walked into the park, I saw the deflated lion's mane I had come face to face with once already today. Bill's normally exuberant hair was as bleak as his smile. He turned his face and I gazed into his eyes. I looked away and began walking towards him. We both somehow reached the tree at the same time.

"Hey," is all he spoke.

"Hi." We both sat down in the grass.

"So, I guess I should just get to the point?"

"I would love it if you did." I smiled, just a little bit.

"Well, I know you're incredibly mad and upset with me and I don't blame you," He looked at the ground. "I was an idiot about this whole thing and I should have thought it through. I should have shown you the respect you deserve and just told you about it up front." He paused. "Andi, I'm so incredibly sorry like you wouldn't even believe. I know this is my entire fault, and all I want to do is make it right again. Is there any way I can do that? I know I don't really deserve it, but I just want to prove to you that I love you, because I do." Tears were pouring down his red and puffy face. "Andromeda, I love you like no other ever could. You mean so much to me I just can't bear to lose you, over my idiocy nonetheless." I smirked. "I'm forever yours, Andi. I always have been and I always will be and nothing can change that."

I sat there, staring at him for quite some time before I really responded.

"Bill?"

"Yes, Andi?"

"What's the real reason you didn't tell me? Do you want to be able to be with other girls while you're on tour or something?"

"No, Andi, no!" he sighed. "I'm so sorry if that's what you think, but it's entirely wrong. Andi, I love you, and you're the only person I want to be with. I can't even imagine myself with someone else. All I want is you and that isn't going to change." He looked up at me. "Please, Andromeda." I smiled.

"Please what?"

"Give me a second chance?"

"Say pleeeaseeeeeee!" I smiled. His mouth turned into a huge grin and he said,

"Pretty please with a cancerous maraschino cherry on top will you give me another chance?"

I stated plainly, "Of course, Bill." He practically threw himself across my lap as his arms wrapped tightly around me and he hugged me with an immense amount of force. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"Andi, I love you so much," I smiled widely.

"I love you too, Bill." He stood up and dragged me along with him. He pulled me quickly through the park, past young kids, teenagers, and questionable adults. He dragged me to his car and asked,

"Come home with me?" I laughed quietly at him.

"Of course. Is Tom home?"

"Nope!" Bill grinned wildly.

"Oh lovely," I rolled my eyes at him, jokingly. He opened the passenger door of his new Lexus and helped me inside. Quickly, he raced over to the driver's side and got in, started up the car, and began driving. As we sped down the street, he took my hand in his own and spoke,

"Baby, I love you."

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

(Still Andi)

As soon as we stepped out of the car, Bill raced me rapidly into his house and locked the door. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me fiercely.

"God, I'm so sorry, Andromeda."

"Mmmmmm… Its okay Bill, I forgive you. Now drop the subject? You've got me in a mood." I smirked.

"A 'MOOD' mood?" I nodded my head. "YES!!"

"I'm glad you're excited." I giggled. He reached down to my pants and unbuckled, unzipped, and unbuttoned my jeans. He took off his own and threw them on the couch. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into his bedroom, placing me carefully on his bed. As he positioned himself on top of me, he whispered,

"You make me so happy," and I smiled. He finished removing my jeans, along with the rest of our clothing, left forgotten in a pile by the side of the bed. As he pulled the covers up over us, his cell phone rang.

"Oh, fuck it." He spoke. "I want you right now!"

***********

I woke up to Tom jabbing me in the side.

"Dude hop off my brother! Is that why he didn't answer his phone?" he jeered.

"Oh shush, Tom!" I punched him playfully. Bill arose, groggily.

"Man, what time is it?" Bill asked.

"Bill, come on, it's 8 o'clock at night."Tom spoke. "Gustav was beginning to worry about you, Andi."

"Eh, oh well. He'll be chill with it." I replied. Bill sat up and put his arms around me.

"Hey Tom, you want to give us a chance to put some clothes on?" He asked Tom.

"Nah not really." Tom stuck his tongue out at Bill and left the room. I lay down again, on Bill.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Bill asked me. I kissed him softly.

"Of course." He smiled and closed his eyes again. I picked up my phone from the dresser and called Gustav.

"Hey!"I said.

"What have you been up to, little Miss? I've been worried about you?" He asked me.

"I'm with Bill. I'm sorry I should have called you I just got kind of, well, distracted."

"Oh, I see," he chuckled.

"Oh and I'm staying over here for the night so don't look for me, okay?"

"Okay, of course. Thanks for telling me."

"Okay well if that's it then I'm going to go, okay?"

"Alright. Love ya, Andi."

"I love you too, Gustav. G'night."

"Night"

I hung up the phone and looked at Bill.

"Wanna go for round two of make-up sex?" he asked me.

"Oh you horny little guy! Not right now, but maybe when we go to bed?" I stuck my tongue out at him and slowly extracted myself from the tangle of our legs. I bent down and began putting my clothing back on.


	5. Chapter 5

After we dressed and tidied up, we decided to go out to eat with the rest of the guys. As we slowly piled into Gustav's car, the guys questioned us endlessly.

"So are you two better yet?" Georg asked.

"Yes, Georg, I think we're all good," I responded. I glanced at Bill and he was staring off in the distance. "Bill?" I asked.

"Huh?" I startled him. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's alright. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know really, well, a lot of things I guess."

"Oh, alright." We drove, mostly in silence the rest of the way there. As we approached, Tom got antsy and began singing various lyrics incredibly loudly.

"TOM!" Gustav yelled.

"What?" Tom yelled back.

"SHUT UP I'M DRIVING!" Gustav peered through the rearview mirror.

"Why should I?" Tom sneered.

"Do you want us to get in an accident and die?" Tom shut up and Gustav smiled as we pulled into the packed parking lot.

"Why do we always go on busy days?" Georg asked as we stepped through the doors.

"I don't know it's kind of annoying," Gustav laughed. A brunette named Sarah sat us at a large circular booth in the back corner of the dimly-lit restaurant. We all sat in silence, gazing at the menu for several minutes, before Tom spoke,

"Are we ready yet?"

"NO!" Everyone collectively moaned. I laughed at the normality of it all. Eventually we picked our food, ordered, and began eating. I stared at my salad with disgust as everyone else plowed in.

"What's wrong, babe?" Bill turned to me.

"I all of a sudden am really grossed out by this salad so I don't think I'm going to eat it." I sadly stated.

"Andi, you need to eat something."

"I know, don't worry, I'll order French fries or something when she comes back around." He looked at my salad, then at his fajitas, and back at my salad.

"Do you want to switch with me? I won't mind." He asked me.

"Are you sure, Bill?"

"Of course." He grabbed my plate and put his own in front of me and I began to eat. When we all finished eating, Tom insisted on paying the bill and we left, driving back to Gustav's and my house. We all paraded out of the car and loudly pranced into the house.

"I WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE!" screamed Georg. He stood by the new flat screen and glanced up and down the DVD rack.

"We don't have much, Georg." Gustav creeped behind him and Georg jumped. Tom laughed at his squeamishness.

"I hate you Gustav, and I hate your taste in movies." Georg moped his way onto the couch.

"Hey, you hate on my twin I hate on you," I poked him in the arm. Tom kept scrounging around, looking for something to do. Georg sat on the couch, quite depressed. Bill walked up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, and Gustav crouched in front of the movie cabinet.

"How about we watch this?" He held up a rectangular piece of plastic, more commonly known as a DVD. Everyone turned to look, and he spoke, "The Big Lebowski-Best drinking movie ever."

"Wait, Gustav, did you drink all the Jack Daniels? I am NOT watching this without drinks." I stated, happily.

"Oh crap, I did. Who's turn is it to foot the bill? I'm not going out again so it'd up to you guys." Bill looked at me and smiled.

"We'll go!" He jumped out of his chair, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out the door.


End file.
